Infant carriers of many kinds have been known since antiquity, ranging from the American indian papoose to present day sophisticated and sometimes complex portable infant car seats and carriers. These prior art devices usually are designed for very specific purposes such as offering maximum protection to an infant in an automobile, or propping up an infant on a table or on the floor to facilitate its feeding. In spite of the variety of such devices presently on the market, there is no known support or carrier for infants suitable for placement in the folding seat structures of grocery store shopping carts. Accordingly, a mother while shopping must either leave the infant behind or attempt to carry it in an awkward and inconvenient manner in her arms or with the assistance of a carrier which cannot safely be placed in or attached to the shopping cart.
The simple objective of this invention is to entirely alleviate this problem through provision of an infant carrier which is totally compatible with and easily attachable to the customary folding seat structure of any shopping cart. The carrier is also equipped with means enabling its attachment to the body of an adult in a comfortable and convenient manner for transport.
The carrier is characterized by extreme simplicity of construction, minimized weight, low cost of manufacturing, compactness and convenience of use. It fits snugly into the seat structure of a shopping cart and is equipped with adjustable straps for anchoring the carrier to both the back and seat portions of the shopping cart seat. Other straps are provided on the carrier to secure the infant to the carrier and prevent toppling over in both the fore and aft and lateral planes.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.